A Life at Last
by Muavi-teri
Summary: Lupin finally has a life and a home to call his own when he notices that professor Snape has a funny -Lustful- scent about him. things take an interesting turn when Snape does not deny that he likes Lupin and has since their second year of school.
1. accept it

Chapter 1:

Accept it

"Whoa!" Harry jumped back through the door he had barreled through, he needed to talk to the professor, or at least he had wanted to until he had stormed into the room finding Lupin straddling Snape on the desk with his long doggy tongue somewhere halfway down the Potion Masters' throat. He heard a thud as Lupin got off of the desk and Snape.

"Erm, Harry, hi!" Lupin put a hand to his hair as he re-opened the door and smiled sheepishly at 'the boy who lived.' He cleared his throat. "Can I… can I get you something?"

"I… I can talk to you later" Harry turned around and RAN as fast as he could.

Remus turned to face Snape, still lying on his desk, god he looked so hot. His expression was shocked, he hadn't gotten over the fact that Lupin had shoved him onto his back sending papers all over the place and had kissed him so passionately that his lips were bleeding. He hadn't even realized that Harry Potter had seen them.

"Professor, I…" Remus hadn't expected it to go that way, Snape was supposed to push him away not to just sit there on the desk, looking vulnerable, innocent, confused, sexy.

Severus sat up and cleared his throat "um… I… need to… go…" he tried to sound dignified but his voice sounded dazed. Lupin stalked over to the desk, shoving Snape back down he mounted him again licking what he could of his neck before growling

"Why?" Snape was so startled he didn't even notice himself arch up in pleasure at the touch of Lupin's tongue on his neck. Lupin smiled, he had known that Severus wanted him, he could smell lust on him every time he slid past him in the hallway, once he had snuck up on him and placed a hand on his waist, as to tell him to move out of the way, and as Severus turned and saw him, he could see him shift and try to hide himself from view, which didn't work, as werewolves could smell feelings better than see them.

Lupin sent Snapes mind wheeling in circles as he oh-so-gently led his attack with a soft darting tongue, licking the blood he had inspired not so long ago. A muffled "ah!" was all that he could muster. His blood was to busy focusing somewhere else to help his mind.

"I go…got… get... need" Snape stuttered between breaths. His small protests seemed to make Remus more focused on him. Snape didn't know if that was why he continued or if he was just babbleing. "I… have laundry wanshing… neees tooo stopppp" his protests became more syrupy as Remus licked at his neck. Suddenly Lupin growled and carefully started unbuttoning Snape's robe. Snape squeaked.

"I need to potion a brew. I mean spew a potent… I mean se… AHRUG…. I mean I have people to do… I mean _things_! THINGS to do." Snape desperately tried to get out one sentence, it wasn't working with Lupin's hands working on his buttons and Lupin just smiled as he stuttered, making it harder to talk or think coherently.

"Oh" Lupin pouted "you're doing other people?"

"NO! I'm not!" he sounded too desperate to verify that he was free. "I mean… that's not what I meant"

"Then I'm sure you can spare me a few minutes, hmm professor?" Lupin smiled slyly at Snape, who was unable to respond because Lupin had slipped those strong hands under the now open top he wore so, he gasped instead. Lupins' hands were so smooth, warm and strangely rough.

"I'm going to pretend that means you're free and that I may do as I please." Lupin grinned and licked his lips, moving back, so he could look at Snape's bare chest. "Oh no… we are going to have a visitor…" he leaned into Snapes' chest as the door made a creak.

"Remus!" a new voice yelled, sounding shocked. Snape had to force himself out of his fantasy; come to just enough to turn his head. He almost screamed as he saw who it was and at the same time a mouth closed around his nipple. Sirius Black was standing in the doorway, shaggy and unclean glaring at them.

"Hello, Sirius" Lupin's voice sent him shivering, or maybe it was the vibrations against his nipple as Lupin was speaking into it. Lupin kissed it again and sat up "Can I help you?" he sounded so cold.

"What the fuck are you doing you fucking pervert?" Black looked disgusted

Lupin rolled his eyes. "What do you think I am doing Sirius?" Lupin shifted slightly sending thrills up Snape's spine.

"Making out with that Nasty Greasy Fuck from school?" Black looked offended

"Wow, Sirius, you can see!" Lupin sounded so sarcastic it was scary "not that you would get why, it took you seven years of me hitting on you for you to figure I was gay."

"I thought you were just nice." Black tried to justify it.

"Yeah, because saying you have a sexy ass is just _nice_." Lupin sighed "but I'm fine now Sirius, I don't like you anymore, if that's what you are thinking, I'm okay with the fact that you are straight." He explained at the look on Black's face.

Harry had ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and flumped down on a chair.

"Hermione, Ron, I have to tell you guys something" he said once he caught his breath

"What's chasing you now Harry? What unspeakable beast is loose this time?" Hermione was still mad that Harry had gotten her in trouble over making out with Ron.

"It was" Harry started dramatically "Lupin and Snape"

"And why are Lupin and Snape chasing you Harry?" Hermione asked though she sounded uncaring.

"They weren't! I mean it was Lupin AND Snape" he said loudly

"Doing what? Seamus asked attracted over by Harry's raised voice

"Making out on Professor Lupin's desk… like ON the desk."

"Hot!" Seamus exclaimed, loud enough for the common room (which had gone silent) to hear.

"Uguh!" Ron said

"Hmm, I thought Lupin would have better taste, Snape's a whore" Hermione said, she had not even looked up.

"What!" Pavarti stalked over to Harry "Did you say," she said looking up and announcing to the room what she had heard: "SNAPE and LUPIN were SNOGGING on LUPIN'S DESK?"

"Yea" he said admittedly

Ron, who had just registered Hermione's statement looked at her "Did you say Snape was a whore?"

"Well, he may be a virgin but he's still a pervert. I caught him looking at "Wet Willing Warlocks" once. Hermione was so matter-of-factly saying that she could have been proving the sky was blue.

Seamus smiled broadly, "Do you reckon they are still there Harry? I think I need help on that Defense Against essay after all." He went to turn as Pavarti got into his way

"Seamus, I know you have really low standards but watching our potions professor snog someone is just not right." Pavarti flipped her hair as she said this to emphasize it with flair.

Lupin got off of Snape, and turned to look at Sirius "I won't tell Dumbledore you are here if you finally give up trying to tell me that I'm straight."

"What's the point in that? Snivelly will just be a oozing pool of grease, happy to tell Dumbledore that I'm here" Sirius had obviously just realized the mistake in going to talk to someone who still thought him a traitor

"I'll make sure he doesn't talk" Lupin glanced over his shoulder at Snape, that gorgeous look of curiosity returning. Snape shuddered to think _how _Remus was going to keep him silent.

Sirius knew he was backed into a corner, no matter what he did; he had to go through Lupin to get out of his predicament. "What do you want me to do?" he tried not to sound too defeated.

"Come to terms with me being gay and accept it for what it is." Lupin said quietly

It suddenly occurred to Sirius that Remus couldn't think he was guilty, if Remus had thought he was guilty Sirius would have been flayed by now. "Do you know about Pettigrew?" he asked quietly and almost sang when Lupin nodded "Where is he? Do you know why?" Sirius ignored Snape and the situation completely

"I only know he is on the grounds, I've been trying to track the marauders map to find him." Lupin looked odd as though mentally feeling out "I knew you were here too before I saw you, how do you think I knew it was you without hearing your voice?"

"I…" he searched his mind for an answer, none came "Dunno" he shuffled his foot like a kid.

"You remember our 'ani-grad night' when you all were able to turn to creatures? We made a bond, we pooled our blood together in that teacup and each took a smudge and crossed our hearts?" Lupin was reminiscent

"Yeah, it faded off, not a very reliable charm" Sirius failed to see his point

"No it didn't Sirius, you all got used to it, only, I had to hold onto it incase I needed one of you when I changed! I held my bond Sirius; I actually strengthened my connection every month with all of you making sure I could find one of you when I needed to. I could feel only the strongest of emotions from you guys, I let it fade slightly after we left school, but still kept up, just in case. The night that James and Lil died, I could feel James' panic I could feel Pettigrew's fear and I could feel our bonds weaken slightly as happens when he slips into animal form, and I knew that there was a missing puzzle piece. The only reason I didn't say anything was fear of ST. Mungo's." Lupin must have gone over this in his mind enough times to format a speech; there was a lot of angst in it too, he might have saved most of it from when they were still in school.

Snape's mouth was hanging on its hinges; _Ani-graduation, animal form? Were they Ani-magi? Astounding! Maybe James and Sirius had hearts after all? _

"Re, I…" he sounded slightly off kilter "I think you make a good gay guy" he turned and started to walk, shifting into a dog as he was trotting out the door.

A scream echoed the walls as Seamus, Pavarti, Potter, Hermione and Ron all turned the corner. None but Pavarti had known that she could scream so loudly. "The Grim!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs and passed out into the waiting arms of Seamus

"Shit" Seamus shifted her and pulled a wand as the dog charged at them, none of them able to react as it flew over them, and pounded off "knew she was gunna do that" Seamus grumbled.

Snape looked at Lupin, almost expecting him to stop Sirius. When he didn't, Snape still stood there watching Lupin. Remus was Smiling, and not smiling one of his regular, tired, sloppy, dog-like ignorant bliss smiles, but _really _smiling. He found himself, _once again_, subject to smoldering, bubbling, boiling jealousy that Sirius had made him smile like _that_ and that Snape barely pulled a 'Ignorant-bliss' smile from him a couple times.

Never before had it occurred to Snape how lonely Remus must have been, two of his best friends supposedly killed, the third blamed for both deaths and sent to Azkaban, the only support he had was from Dumbledore, who was simply aiding him out of pity. Snape now knew why Remus was in Gryffindor. How much courage had it taken Remus to just get out of bed every morning? How few people noticed what inner battles Remus fought? Did Remus blame himself for all three of his friends' problems? Knowing the little he did about Remus, Snape knew that Lupin had probably sat up many late nights asking himself why he hadn't done something to save them, used his prefect status more wisely to guide them out of trouble, away from the dangers that the future may have held. Knowing the little he did about Remus, Snape was forced to change his entire view that night. Remus was the most admirable man that Severus had ever known.

Lupin slowly turned around to face Snape, he was blushing like a mad-man "Professor?" he asked quietly

Pulled out of his thoughts, Severus looked up "yes Remus?" then he realized he had never used the man's first name before "I mean, Lu…"

Remus interrupted "Remus is fine. Will you be telling the headmaster about Sirius?" he looked worried.

"No. I don't think I will, Remus." He added on Lupins' name as though it was a privilege to say.

Lupin smiled weakly "thank y…" Then the crowd burst in, interrupting Remus. Seamus was carrying Pavarti, who was wailing about the grim and the death of Harry

Snape pulled his robes closed so quickly that even Lupin wondered if they had really been open seconds before. "What happened?" he asked in a suddenly-commanding voice. He had somehow managed to button them without anyone noticing as he let go of them (fully closed) and strode over to Pavarti. "Stop babbling child"

Seamus was the first to answer… unfortunately. "we were coming to your office to see if you two were _really_ Snogging like Harry said and this huge black shaggy mutt came flying out of nowhere and she fainted" Harry blushed from top to bottom, Hermione put a hand over her eyes and Pavarti stopped babbling about the death omen.

"I was _not_ coming with to see if they were…. Kissing. I was simply walking with you before I left for the library." Pavarti lied through her teeth.

"Back to your common room, before I take points!" Snape had such a sexy voice when he sounded angry.

They all scrambled off, embarrassed by Seamus explanation. As the door closed Snape turned to Lupin.

"How did nary hoe?" Snape blinked "I mean, how did Harry know?"

"He walked in when I first had you pinned… that's why I got up." Lupin repressed his smile, Snape had been too? To notice…. Was that shock or pleasure?

"oh." He turned and walked to the door.

"Severus?" Snape stopped dead at his name, he shamelessly grinned as he felt the blood rushing to his dick; his name wasn't so bad when Remus' timid voice rolled it off the tongue like that. He hid his grin and turned to see Remus' staring at the floor, messy honey-brown hair shading his eyes. Snape almost reeled, unprepared for the second rush of blood. He had never noticed that bangs could be so…. Hot. "Yes, Remus?" he purred. He had not meant to purr it but he did all the same.

"I" he looked up, and paused, his eyes glittered as he sniffed the air, and caught the look in Snapes' eyes. "You smell… really…. Good" he said, his rough, growling voice becoming huskier.

Okay, so firstly this is my first story. Second, this _had_ about five Betas' but none of them ever read it (lousy betas!) either way here it is, and here you are. It's not finished and I should be posting the next chapter fairly soon. If anyone happens to actually read this please Review just to let me know you read it, it would mean so much to me!


	2. Suspicion vs attraction

Chapter 2:

"I" he looked up, and paused, his eyes glittered as he sniffed the air, and caught the look in Snape's' eyes. "You smell… really…. Good" he said, his rough, growling voice becoming huskier.

-

Lupin slowly stalked over to Snape, he slowly slid his arms around Snape's waist. Snape felt weak, helpless, he could do nothing.

Lupin pulled Snape closer. "Did you know that a werewolf can smell as good as a dog? We can smell everything. Emotions and feelings included. I can smell when someone is happy. I can smell when someone is sad. I can smell…" Lupin pushed his hips forward slightly, pausing for effect "when someone…when you are horny."

Snape gasped. Lupin knew. Lupin could smell him. Lupin could put him to shame in front of everyone. Lupin had probably told that incredibly stupid boy Potter (Senior) and that arrogant twat Black! Snape pushed Lupin back, causing him to fall over, he glared at him.

Lupin let himself fall, making only a tiny –oh- sound as he hit the floor.

"You Bastard!" Snape whispered at him "how many people have you told!" he regretted his assumption as soon as he looked back at Lupin

Lupin had a funny sort of smile on his face, like he was expecting this. He looked slightly sad but it seemed that he had already accepted Snape's rejection. He slowly stood up. Sighing he smiled at Snape, it was another sad sort of rejected smile.

"I haven't told anyone, Professor, and I don't intend to." He tried at another half-hearted smile "now I suppose I should let you get back to your job, and I back to mine." He turned back and started picking up his papers "good day professor Snape" his voice sounded quiet and distant.

"Remus, I…" Snape started before Lupin stopped him

"Snape, why are you still here?" now he was exasperated. He skirted around his desk and sat placing his papers in front of him and staring pointedly at the papers, starting to read them over.

Snape sighed, he knew he wasn't going to save both is dignity and his relationship. "Because I just realized that I made a mistake." He walked over, this time he took the dominant side, he pushed the papers out of Remus's hands. "I am sorry; I am a very suspicious person, Remus." Remus stared at him. "I know that you haven't told anyone. I know that you never will. Remus, I have no intention of leaving until I…" Snape thought… until what? "Convince you to come with me." He had said that without thinking. Was he mad? What would he do with Lupin once he got him out of the room? The only option left was… "On a date." His reputation was decimated. Snape on a date… he paused and imagined himself sitting in madam puddifoot's little snog shop with a giggling Remus.

Remus Lupin dropped his jaw "a date? You go on dates?" he couldn't stop his tongue.

"I do now." Snape Sighed "will you come on a date with me?"

Remus looked around like there was someone over his shoulder that Snape was talking to.

"Yes I mean you… Moony" Severus didn't know how safe it was to call him that; he knew that Sirius would have killed him for calling him that.

"That was all my schoolboy Fantasies rolled into one, Severus." He stood up and scooted around his desk, expecting to give Severus an innocent kiss…

"Payback" Remus barely heard him mutter before Snape pulled him by his waist and wheel him with his back against the wall, Snape then grabbed the strong Werewolf wrists and pinned them on the wall over his head. He then possessively captured Remus's mouth with his own. Snape pressed against him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring.

Remus moaned

Snape's mind, conscience and sanity all flew out the window. He let Remus hands free, using his own to make Remus more comfortable. He made a quick pull on Remus's buttons and removed his robe, his shirt and started working on his cracked leather belt before Lupin spoke (he had been too busy using his tongue to leave hot marks on Snape's neck) all he said was "My room has a bed, and the door is…" Snape had been pulling him toward it since he pointed (about halfway through the word bed)

As soon as Snape had crossed the threshold he noticed that Lupin had managed to once again, unbutton his long row of glossy black buttons. Lupin backed him into the bed, pushing him down and striping away his clothing.

"Snape, would you like to have me?" He asked and Snape knew he would be the one on the leash by the end of the night. He knew he was a slave for dirty talk. Lupin slid his fingers under the waistline of his trousers. "Be buried deep within me, have me there underneath you begging for more?" Snape squirmed and jerked down on Lupin's pants, neither had any clue where Lupin's belt disappeared to. "Would you like to take me long and hard, slowly draining my sanity from me, or fast and hot?" Snape was panting now, pulling at Lupin's old frayed boxers. And Remus had stopped talking, in favor of letting his tongue explore Snape's chest again.

Snape slid his arms around Lupin's waist and let them travel down to Lupin's small curved ass, pulling Lupin forward with it, and at the same time rolling over on top of him. Lupin watched him delightedly as he leaned over and pulled his wand from his crumpled robes. Snape leaned forward and kissed Lupin as he lowered the wand to his entrance and began to trespass. He muttered the spell and delighted in silencing Lupin's small gasp with another kiss as he slid a hand down to replace the wand, slowly sliding inside with one finger, moving it back and forth before pulling back to the beginning and adding another.

"Give me more, Severus, I want you inside me, taking me, claiming me, and fucking me!" Remus was now demanding it.

Snape decided that a firm order required him to comply and moved his hips up in one swift move, pushing just slightly inside, enough to tease.

"More. Fuck me Severus, Take me." Remus pulled at Snape's shoulders

He slid in farther, slowly, when he was halfway sheathed, he stopped and pulled back slightly winning a whine from Remus. He slammed in, burying himself deep inside Lupine and making up for that slight retraction. Snape complied with Lupin's wishes, every time the wolf commanded, he would be harder, faster, deeper.

-

Sorry it's short and sorry, it looked like it promised wallsex, I know! Sorry I'll give you better next time! I'm really tired right now and you can blame that. Updates soon.

Please Review!


	3. teaser

Last time we met: Snape and Lupin had hotsex! No not the drink the action, Snape has just woken up in Lupin's bed and has not opened his eyes yet.

-

Snape was lying on something soft and fluffy, he had a pillow under his head, an arm wrapped around his waist and was so comfortable that he did not think he could move.

Where am I? he thought. Then he remembered last night; a heated kiss against the wall; a passionate sprawl on the bed; frantic clawing at the clothes. He could remember the long kisses. He remembered Lupin's hands caressing his bare skin. He remembered taking Lupin. He remembered Lupin _begging. _Lupin had begged to be taken, Lupin had submitted beautifully as Snape had claimed him, fucking him into oblivion. Had it all happened? He didn't want to open his eyes and find out. He didn't want to wakeup and find out that all of it was some drunken fantasy that he had. He didn't want to wake up and find himself next to any of the people he had one found sleeping next to him, all of those people (the death eaters) were out of his life, he couldn't have gotten that drunk!

"You look like your worst nightmares have reared their ugly heads." Lupin's groggy voice sounded from next to his ear. It was soft and silken, a sweet confirmation that it _had_ been Lupin, last night, although he would not deny the fact to himself that he had several very similar fantasies about the wolf. I could write these up; most of them are during death eater times and would be very angsty

Snape sighed inwardly, debating on weather or not to greet Lupin or push him away. Snape had let Lupin into his heart, Lupin could destroy him now. Remus Lupin was the only person on the planet that Snape cared about. The only person on the planet that could rip through his heart like confetti, could Snape give him that kind of trust?

-

People, hear me, you have two choices; Review and Lupin will be accepted into Snape's trust and loved forever ever. Don't review and Snape will cast Lupin away (for a time) and there will be much suffering! The decision is yours! RR -P.S. this is only a teaser the next real chapter will be posted in a few days time o.O is that enough time for you to decide the fate of a poor and lonely werewolf? MUHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. letting him in

A/N:This is the first version of the next chapter... I'm sorry! I couldn't wait for any longer, so therefore feeling that I could simply not mercilessly only post the other version because I didn't give enough time to review, I decided to post both

this is the non-rejection version, on with the story; enjoy!

* * *

Snape turned into Lupin's arm, rolling over onto him, pinning him to the mattress. "Remus, I have had too many nightmares to hope that I have woken up to find all my dreams come true. And yet here you are, unless some merciless horrible person has polyjuiced into you." Snape, not wanting to hear Lupin's answer, kissed him, lazily letting gravity help, once again chart out the inner depths of Lupin's mouth, exploring and tasting and thanking Merlin he didn't have dragon's breath in the mornings. 

Lupin moaned, his appetite for Snape returning at a mere kiss, if either were paying attention, he would have been ashamed, but Snape was too busy wanting him back to notice. Lupin slid his other arm to accompany the first, capturing Snape's waist, pulling him closer if any of you readers have dogs, you will understand that you can always get closer… always

It was then that Remus remembered school, they were at Hogwarts, and would most likely be missing breakfast, on top of that, Lupin had forgotten to set up a lesson plan.

He could be late, Dumbledore wouldn't mind.

"What?" Snape whispered when Lupin turned his head slightly to the side, not pulling away but enough to stop the kiss.

"Oh, never mind" Remus was feeling careless.

"Breakfast. Class" Snape practically read his mind as he remembered himself. "Shit!" he slid down and buried his face into Remus' chest. Then he noticed that neither of them was wearing clothes. "mmmmmhhhmm" he moaned

Remus reached down and stroked Severus' hair. "There is a weekend coming up, Sev." He reminded softly, his voice less groggy then before.

"So far away" 'Sev' complained.

"Today is Friday, Sev" Remus chuckled

"It is?" he brightened up immediately "well then, fifteen minutes and we can make a fashionably late entrance to breakfast" he gave Lupin a lopsided grin that hid his emotions perfectly. All Snape wanted was to stay there, somehow, he knew that if they left each other's presence something would happen, something would ruin the entire thing.

-

Dumbledore looked suspiciously at Snape as he slammed open the doors and half waltzed half floated to the head table he smirked as he heard potter say "I wonder if he is the reason professor Lupin is late? Maybe he poisoned him?" as he walked past, he had slowed down to hear the whole statement. Yes, he _was _the reason Remus was late, but if Harry knew what he had poisoned him with, he probably would have keeled over with shock… was lust considered a poison? He debated this with himself while glaring ruefully enough that he could swear his porridge shrunk. He eventually decided that it wasn't because it was somewhat contagious and that it was because it was caused by (a very delightful) chemical reaction to a physical image or occurrence.

Lupin came into breakfast about 15 minutes before it was over, muttering an apology to headmaster Dumbledore and commenting that he might just grab a piece of toast (HOT: house of toast!) before running off as he had a late start that morning and overslept.

The only thing Dumbledore had to say about the matter was "it looks like you had quite a refreshing sleep, Remus, you look younger." His usually twinkleing eye, well, twinkled… Remus hadn't even stopped to sit down, Snape gleefully noted.

-

MUAHAHAHAHA… ha? Only I know what is in store for our poor furry friend and our hard-on-the-outside-softy-on-the-inside potions professor… hey remember that almost wallsex in chapter 2? Well now, the more you review the steamier it gets! So review because it fuels my creativity, feeds my soul (and my ego) lifts my heart to unknown heights and makes me REALLY F-ING HAPPY… if you can't tell…


End file.
